Like A Moth To The Flame
by My Name Is Barry Allen
Summary: Oliver needs to get rid of this tension inside him, it's distracting him from the field, making him lose focus. He could get sex anywhere, but he found himself going to a place he should want to take down. One night he tells himself, but he can't help but go back. Like a moth to the flame he's addicted to her. [AU Olicity] [WorkingGirl!Felicity] [Smut] [Plot]
1. Chapter 1

_**I've had this idea going around in my head for sometime… And This kinda happened.**_

 _ **It's AU! But will follow some form of plot as the show 3**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 **Chapter 1 - The First Time**

Oliver was stressed; his body bruised from a fight last night and he needs something to take up this pent up energy away. He's tried working out, it normally does the trick, but it's not working tonight. He needs something more. He could phone up dozens of girls from his old life, could easily get sex within minutes but they would ask questions. Expect things that he couldn't ever give them. Couldn't give anyone. Oliver knows what he needs to do. Knows that he shouldn't do it; he is fighting to clean up the streets of his city, he shouldn't be endorsing it.

He knows the streets like the back of his hands, he's there sooner than he expected. Oliver knows better than to just pick up a girl from the street corner, knows how dangerous that could be, so he goes to a club. Truthfully he knows what sort of custom this place picks up, he's taken a few hands on men out when they had left the club still wanting more and followed girls home. But right now, he didn't care. Didn't care that he would be brushing shoulders with the men he hated. He had one thing on his mind and that was all he cared about. The club was smokey, dark, red lights illuminating areas of the large space where women were dancing in cages. A stage like a cat-walk was in the centre, Oliver wondered if this was where the girls paraded themselves for the highest bidder. Booths were around the outside, some empty, others had young girls wearing practically nothing giving men old enough to be their fathers lap dances. The thought should have made him want to do something, any other night he was sure he would have, could take them all down within a minute or two, but now - watching the girls dance, move their hips in such sexual ways just made his trousers tighten.

The bar was crowded; barmaids wore nothing but black leather bras and matching shorts, men were drooling over them more than they were over their drinks. Oliver licked his lips as he ordered a whiskey, he found the man who owned it and told him what he wanted, after he finished his drink and handed over $800 he was assured to be money well spent he was shown down a dark corridor where there were several doors. It looked like a corridor in apartment building. Maybe it was. The club did seem to be bigger than it had looked on the outside. The doors were painted red and black and had names of the women who were behind the doors on instead of numbers. Oliver was shown to the furthest one and he stared at the name on the door for a few minutes before he walked in.

The room was small; white and pink walls. Pleasent. A four poster bed in the corner, Oliver couldn't help but notice the rope marks on the posts. Whoever owned this room was tied up a lot. The thought made him twitch in his trousers. There was a small make-up table opposite the bed with what looked like different shades of pink lipstick on. Beside the make up table was a treasure chest, it was open and Oliver could see various sexual instruments and toys in. He briefly wondered if all of the rooms had them in. Under the bed was a laptop bag and a few books that he was left to think maybe who entertained in this room lived here too? Oliver's attention was brought to the ensuite bathroom door opening and the sounds of heels walking out. She stood in front of him; young and beautiful with a nervously innocent smile upon her lips. Blonde hair down past her shoulders and bright eyes beaming at him. She wore a tight red dressed that hugged her body perfectly.

"Hi," She said softly.

"Hi." Oliver repeated. Initially he didn't want small talk, didn't want any type of talk he just wanted sex. But now, well now he couldn't not want to listen to her talk.

"I'm Felicity." She walked over to him and held her hand out. Oliver didn't hesitate to take it. Her skin so smooth and soft, he couldn't wait to see if the rest of her skin was just as soft.

"Oliver." He smiled back, regretfully letting go of her hand. He thought maybe he saw a little disappointment in her face as he did so.

"So Oliver…" She smiled as she made her way to her bed and sat at the end. "What can I do for you today?" She looked up at him through her lashes and Oliver couldn't hold down the growl as it escaped his lips. He knew he saw her eyes darken at that.

"I want it hard, and rough." Oliver said as he stalked forward. "The man downstairs to ask if you have any limits…"

"I don't." Felicity said looking at him. "Just don't leave marks."

"I'll try my hardest." He winked. He was so close now. She moved her legs so they were open either side of him and Oliver pushed her back on the bed. She looked so good laying on the bed for him. Oliver could definitely see why whoever had used her before had tied her to the bed. He could stare at her like this for hours. But not now. He leaned forward pushing all of his weight on top of her, loving how she moaned at that. His lips were hard against hers as he kissed her, dominating her mouth. Just as her arms went to wrap around him, he grabbed them and pinned them above her head, he felt rather than heard her moan against his lips. He pulled his face away from her and licked over her lips slowly and smirked as she tried to kiss back. "Fuck you're beautiful." He breathed as his eyes ran over her body. She looked amazing in the dress, he couldn't wait to take it off her. He moved back so he was standing again and pulled her arms making her stand flush against him. Grabbing hold of her hips he turned her roughly, letting his hips roll forward so his now aching dick was rubbing against her backside. He pushed her hair down to one side and started to kiss down her neck, moaning at the soft whimpers she made. One arm around her waist holding her so tight against him, he used his free hand to pull the zip down against her back. He couldn't wait to see what was underneath.

Felicity's hips were moving back against him as he unzipped her dress and as she did he couldn't but bite down rough on her neck. "Stop." He says and he's pleased that she listened straight away. Oh how he would love to explore that route another day. Pulling down her dress he licked his lips as he instantly saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, the zip went straight down to her ass and he moaned at the site of her beautifully pale skin against red laced boxers. He licked down her spine, his teeth scraping every so often making her make the most beautiful whimpers. He pulled the dress off of her and turned her around. "Fuck." He moans as he stares at her. Felicity chews her lip nervously as she stared at him. He looked up at her and kissed her again, his tongue forcing it's way against hers and pulls her close to him, his hands going down her back until they were holding onto her ass tightly, kneading the soft flesh against his fingers. He pushed her back against the wall, it was closer than the bed. He took her hands in his, pinning them above her head and kissed her with as much force and passion he could find; loving the way her body responding to him.

"Undress me." He whispered against her lips and he let go of her hands. The second he did her hands were pushing the white v-neck he was wearing above his head and the material was thrown somewhere behind them. Her hands ran down his stomach, gently against his old scars. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, but didn't ask him anything, instead she just pressed her lips against a scar on his abdomen as her hands opened his belt and pushed his jeans down, both kicking their shoes off. Both standing in just their underwear they moved against each other desperately. Oliver picked Felicity up, grabbing her thighs so her legs went round his waist and he carried her to the bed and threw her down there. He didn't hesitate before he pulled his boxers down. He stood at the edge of the bed and Felicity practically crawled to be closer to him, she looked up with almost pleading eyes and Oliver nodded, watching as Felicity slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock. Oliver groaned and fisted his hands in her hair, pushing her head down on him more and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her mouth - so hot and so wet around him. Felicity was sinful with her mouth, he was so close to the edge in such a short space of time that if it was with anyone else he would have been shamefully embarrassed. He move his hand from her hair to her ass and brought one hand down hard against her the fabric of her knickers, loving the moan she made around him. He pushed her head away and smirked and pushed her body back so she was lying on her back. "Off." He growled and watched as she hurried to remove her underwear. He licked his lips as he stared at her, yes, being here was exactly what he needed. He moved onto the bed and pinned her down and kissed her roughly, moaning at the taste of himself on her tongue.

As he kissed her he pushed a hand down her body and between her legs, he loved the way her body quivered against his hand. Slowly he ran a finger over her, he could feel how wet and ready she was and he smirked as he pressed his finger roughly over her clit, moving it in slow teasing circles. Her body pushed up against him and they kissed hard and dirty; Oliver swallowing every moan she made. Moving his finger a little lower he ran it around her hole before pushing in, she was so tight and so wet for him. "Fuck." Oliver groaned and pushed a second finger in, loving how she bent up against him to make his fingers go deeper. He pulled out before she could enjoy it too much, and smirked.

"Condoms are there." She pointed to a box on the bedside table as though she could read his mind and he nodded and moved forward to get them, surprised when she took his hand and started to suck on his fingers, the very fingers that had been inside her. Oliver moaned and grabbed her by the throat and kissed her hard, loving how she tasted even more now.

"Fuck you're perfect." Oliver moaned as he bit down on her lip, sucking it hard after. He ripped the condom wrapper and slid it onto him. He pulled her by the hips and pushed her down onto him, not waiting for her to get used to the size of him inside of her before he started to push his hips up and down.

"Oh god." Felicity moaned as she dug her nails into his arms and pushed down against him, her head rolling back as she moved her body up and down against him. Never had she enjoyed a client quite like this before.

Oliver smirked and kissed against any skin he could find. He really couldn't get enough of her. Her nails felt so good against his skin, he loved the pain and the way she dug into him every time he slammed against her spot. They built the perfect rhythm against one another, both getting the most pleasure they could. "You're so fucking tight." Oliver groaned, digging his nails into her ass. Felicity whimpered and pushed back against his hands, rolling her hips making him go even deeper inside of her. "Fuck." He breathed and pulled her head down so he could kiss her.

It didn't take long for them to reach climax. Felicity was there first, her body tensing and trembling around him before she moaned into his mouth and came hard. Oliver fucked her through her orgasm before releasing inside of her both moaning each others names. "Mmm." Felicity moaned as she pulled off of him so slowly, she felt a little sore - something that rarely happened.

"Mmm." Oliver smiled back and stared at her, she looked beautiful before but now with her body covered in a light sheen of sweat...She looked perfect. "Thank you Felicity."

"Anytime." She winked as she wrapped herself in a pink silky gown. Oliver had never hated a piece of material as much as he did right now.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm….Anytime." Felicity nodded licking her lips. She watched him shamelessly as he started to get dressed. "You know where I am...Anytime...Well my times are 7 - Midnight every night…" She rambled.

"Good to know." Oliver nodded and reached into his wallet, he grabbed $100 knowing she wouldn't see much of the $800 he had paid downstairs. He walked over and kissed her deeply, loving how she leaned into the kiss a little more. "I'll see you around Felicity." He breathed and put the money on his hand and walked out.

In his mind he had decided he wouldn't come back. It was a one night thing, he needed a release needed to let go of the tension that was becoming a distraction in the field. But his heart...His heart couldn't wait to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Oliver couldn't help but smile as he pulled himself up on the salmon bars. Yesterday his body had been pent up and stiff; every movement had been a struggle. But now he was moving faster than ever, his muscles aching and he loved every moment of it. Oliver turned his head to the door as he heard it open. "You're up early." John Diggle said as he walked towards him, Oliver watched as he pulled his leather jacket off and hook it onto the rail,

"I'm always up early." Oliver said with an eye roll as he jumped down. "It's quiet so far."

"Don't jinx it now." John said as he sat down in front of the sat down beside him watching what he was doing. "You're right, even last night was a quiet one for the police. No robberies on record,nothing." He shrugged. It was very unusual for a quiet night to happen in Sterling City. Oliver couldn't help but feel a little pleased at that. At least whilst he had been with Felicity there had been nothing else he should have been doing. No one had been hurt because he was enjoying himself.

"Let's train." Oliver decided a few minutes later. "It's been awhile since we've done hand to hand combat. Wouldn't want you to get rusty."

John chuckled; It was his turn to roll his eyes now. "You're in an unusually good mood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver frowned.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would say you met a girl."

"And if I had?" Oliver countered.

"I'd say she must have been some girl to put you in this mood." Oliver didn't say anything, his thoughts now completely focused on Felicity and how right his friend was.

-x-

Felicity woke up with a groan. She could have slept the morning away. Her body was still aching deliciously after her activities with Oliver. She stands up slowly, trying to let her mind get used to being awake. She made her bed quickly; as a rule she changed her bed sheets after every client, but last night she had fallen asleep around the smell of Oliver and it had been like a comfort helping her fall asleep. She would change them when she got back, she would feel dirty having another man in the sheets Oliver had been in.

Her hours at the club were mostly evening work. 7 to midnight unless she had a later client, or they ran over time. A lot of the men she serviced were done within their hour and she very rarely ran over. Last night she had, but that didn't matter really. Oliver was the last of the evening. Jared - her boss, only got funny with the girls if they ran over and kept other clients waiting. This had never happened with Felicity, she never wanted to get on the wrong side of him, some other girls she knew had and they all regretted it. Though Felicity knew that she had this inner part of her that loved pleasing people, the thought of making Jared - who in his own way had done so much for her in the past - mad, made her feel upset.

"Morning Princess." Jared smiled as she walked down a little while later, she wore blue jeans and a black blouse.

"Hey," Felicity smiled. She often thought herself as one of his favourites, or maybe it was because she was the youngest here. Jared seemed to have a little soft spot for her. "I ran a little late with my client last night."

"That's okay. I saw him leave and he paid an extra $100 for your time." He handed her an envelope with some money in, she knew it probably wasn't even a third of what Oliver gave him.

"Thank you." She smiled and pocketed it. "I'm going to town to run some errands today. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you." He smiled and stroked her face before leaving her alone. Felicity smiled softly, she had been here for almost two years. It wasn't much, wasn't the normal environment for a young twenty year old girl, but to her it had become home. This was her sick little family, and truthfully she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Felicity walked into town with a little bounce in her step. With the extra $200 from Oliver she could almost afford a year at college. She wanted to save up for the two years she needed to get her degree and qualification before actually going. The money she earned at the club was good and it should only take another year before she should get in. When she first started earning money she had been stupid with it, she thought she should be more like her mother, glamorous and beautiful so she had bleached her dark hair blonde and spent a ridiculous amount of money on dresses and makeup. Though she would never admit to her younger self, she really did like the dresses. The bank was busy and she sighed to herself, she didn't really want to spend all day in a crowded bank, it was a nice day and she was hoping to go to the library and read a little.

"Finally," She mumbled to herself, ten minutes later as she made it to the front of the cue. She grabbed the envelope from her pocket hoping to make the deposit as quick as possible. The customer at the desk was just moving away when the shots went off. Loud ear shattering shots went off all around the bank and everyone fell to the floor. Felicity covered her ears, the noise was so loud and close she thought whoever was shooting must have been right beside her. People in the bank were screaming as the shooters - four of them - tried to get them to stop.

"Everyone be quiet and this will be easy. Any sudden movements and…" What looked to be the leader shouted and to finish his sentence he shot of another round making everyone shut up immediately. "Against the wall and empty out your pockets. Watches. Jewelry. Money. It belongs to us now." Felicity scurried with everyone else and sat against the wall, she didn't have anything they wanted except for the thin envelope she had in her hand. She put it in quickly, wishing more than anything that this wasn't happening.

Minutes felt like hours and two of the shooters were walking up and down the hostages, pointing their guns at the crowd loving the way they cowered back against the wall and into each other. When that got boring they went and started to mock the security guards. The other two were emptying the cashiers desks. Outside sirens could be heard but that only seemed to spur the robbers on and make the hostages tremble.

Before the robbers could guess what was happening an arrow pierced through the air hitting one of the robbers hard in the shoulder causing him to fall on the floor with a loud scream, his gun falling on the floor just as another arrow hit his friend.

"What the hell?" The main man shouted looking around for an explanation.

Felicity looked up to where the arrows had come from and quickly covered her face as the glass roof fell through and the vigilante that had been in the news for months. The hooded man took another one of them down, but the man closest to her saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Panicking the man grabbed the first person he saw - Felicity - and held her against him. Felicity looked around panicked. She could feel the gun against her temple and her body started to shake, she didn't make a noise though, fear was racing through her.

-x-

Oliver gasped when he saw who the culprit had in his arms. Felicity. Oliver could see how much she was trembling, she was terrified. "I'll kill her." The man's voice was shrill and cold and Oliver didn't doubt his words. From the way he had shot the bank so thoughtlessly told Oliver that he had killed before.

"Put her down, you don't need to do this." Oliver said, his hand already reaching for the bow. He kept looking at Felicity, but her eyes were moving rapidly around the room - Oliver could tell she was in a panic. He didn't want to think about how scared she must be right now. That would only cause to be more of a distraction,

"Oh but maybe I want to…" The man moved the gun around and once it was away from her face that's when Oliver shot his arrow at him, hitting him right in the chest. Felicity fell to the floor and scrambled away from him, the security guard beside her scooped him in his arms promising that she would be okay. The doors opened and the cops came rushing in. Oliver didn't want to stand in their way but he couldn't leave Felicity so shaken. With one last look at her, he made his escape knowing her eyes were on him the entire time.

-x-

Felicity knew better than to have the police escort her to the club. She gave her statement and then made a quick exit, the police assured her that she would have her money back soon they just needed to process the evidence. Felicity didn't really care about the money right now. She made her way back to the club quickly, thoughts of enjoying the day had completely left her mind. When she got to the club Jared rushed over. "Oh thank God. I saw you on the news. Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine Jared. Just...Shaken."

"Have a drink." He led her to the bar and sat her down. He poured her a whiskey and she didn't hesitate in downing it. Jared was right, it did make her feel a little better. "Do you want the night off?"

"No...I'll be okay." Felicity said softly. Truthfully she couldn't afford to miss out on any money, but also she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She wanted a distraction and sex was the best kind.

-x-

Oliver walked into the bar desperate to see that Felicity was okay. As he approached Jared and asked if she was available he had expected him to say that she wasn't working today, but when he said she was he paid straight away and headed up to the corridor. He opened the door and sighed when he saw her. Felicity was sat on her bed, glasses on and a book in her lap. She looked up surprised as the door opened. "Oliver…" She gasped.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you on the news." He said lightly, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall.

"I'm okay." Felicity smiled and closed the book, putting her glasses on the side. She stood up and walked over to him, she was wearing a black dress, no shoes and looked a little more relaxed than yesterday. "Thank you for coming over."

"I wanted to see you." He said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he loved the way she melted against the touch. "Make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay." She repeated and leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I didn't come for...I want you to know that." He breathed.

"You didn't?" She frowned sucking her lip. "You didn't like me?"

"Oh no, I did. More than like...You're amazing Felicity. But i was worried."

"Oh." She smiled and moved back to the bed. Oliver following.

"I've paid for an hour…" Oliver said softly. "I want to hold you. If that's okay…"

"I don't understand." Felicity frowned and looked up at him from the bed. He moved so he was sat next to her and took her in his arms, she fought it a little out of confusion but then she settled against him. Loving the way his arms wrapped around him.

"When I saw you today, it scared me. I thought...I thought you were going to get hurt and I just needed to know you were okay. Let me hold you and promise you it's going to be okay. Just for tonight." Oliver breathed. He didn't really know where this had come from but he knew it was the truth. All he wanted was to protect her.

"Okay." Felicity whispered and cuddled into him, her head resting against his chest listening to his steady heart beat. As she lay in his arms, all she could think about was that she could definitely get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Felicity wakes up to a strange feeling. There's an arm around her, a strong arm that's holding her so safe and so tight against a hot body. She blinks her eyes open, thinking that maybe it's just a dream, but as she looks down she sees said muscled arm draped across her. She turns her head a little and smiles when she realises that the arm belongs to Oliver; her newest client who had come to see her last night after seeing her on the news where she had been part of a bank robbery. She cuddled into him a little more as she remembered having the gun pointed at her head, as she remembered thinking that her life really hadn't been much and if she was to have died, what would have been remembered for her?

"You're thinking very loud." Oliver's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to him. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling so gently.

"Hey," Felicity whispered and turned so she was laying on her side facing him. A few moments passed and he moved into a similar position. "You fell asleep."

"So did you." Oliver pointed out, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Felicity's ear, he let his fingers gently run across her skin.

"I've never fallen asleep beside anyone. Like ever." Felicity said, a faint blush burning on her cheeks.

"It's been a long time for me." Oliver said softly.

"Why?" Felicity asked curiously. She had never really asked any clients questions before, other than what they wanted from her.

"I haven't been around for a few years, I'm slowly getting used to human contact again." Oliver said twisting the truth slightly. It felt oddly refreshing not having to explain about being stranded on an island - believed to be dead- for five years. He wasn't too sure if Felicity was playing dumb or not, he had in fact been all over the news the past couple of months.

"Well I don't think you have a problem with human contact." Felicity whispered and ran a hand down his arm so slowly, she just needed to feel close to him.

"Oh really?" Oliver chuckled and pulled her flush against him.

" Mmm." She breathed and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Why do you do this Felicity?" Oliver whispered against her lips.

"Because…" Felicity sighed and pulled back a little.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Oliver said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

"It's not." She said looking down. She hated that question. It was one she asked herself a lot.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Oliver pouted, using his finger to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking at him.

"Hmmm…" She smiled watching him. "Make it up to me?"

"Wonder how I could do that?" Oliver grinned and moved so quickly so that he was on top of her. Felicity whimpered looking up at him as she felt his weight on top of her. It was such a good feeling. "You like this?" Oliver breathed pushing his hips down against hers.

"I do." Felicity nodded, she went to touch him but he pinned her arms above her head and grinned. "Oliver…"

"Felicity." He smirked. "This is me making it up to you." He said and leaned down and kissed her so slowly, his tongue taking his time to map out and explore every inch of her mouth, not wanting to miss a spot. He pulled away leaving them both breathless. "You're in too many clothes." Oliver said and sat up, pulling her with him and pulling the now sleep crumpled dress off of her with one quick motion. "Mmm." He smiled looking down at her breasts that were covered by a thin red laced bra and matching knickers. He lowered his head and pressed kisses against the material, his hands snaking around her waist and up her back to undo the bra. Once it was off he ran his tongue over each nipple, his teeth scraping just perfectly making her whimper. Her hands in his hair pulling him closer. With a playful push, Felicity was laying back against the bed, her knees bent and Oliver kneeling between them. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he pressed kisses down her stomach, his tongue teasing against her belly button.

"Oliver...Please…" Felicity whispered, she didn't quite know what she was saying please for. But this was the first time that a client had spent so much attention on her. She didn't know how to handle it.

Oliver didn't say anything, instead he just slowly pulls her knickers down - slowly to tease her of course - his mouth continues to press soft kisses along her thighs and legs before he moves his lips towards where she is so desperately waiting for them to go. Oliver moans as he runs his tongue slowly between her legs. She tastes just as she looks; completely sweet and perfect. He tongues her clit so slowly, he just can't get enough of the moans and trembles she is making as her body pushes up towards him. As he pleases her, he brings a finger to her hole and pushes it in just as he scrapes his teeth against her clit making the noises she is making even louder, even more delicious. He works another finger into her, pushing in and out, crooking them at just the right angle and he knows that she is close, can see it as her whole body tightens and he pulls away completely.

"Please…" She begs and looks at him, her pupils darkened, her heart beat racing, sweat glistening down her body. Perfection.

Oliver reaches over for a condom, puts it on quickly and positions himself between her legs. It's slow at first, tender almost, before they both need more and push against each other creating the rhythm that meets both of their needs. It doesn't take long for them both to come undone. Moaning into sweet kisses as they climax. Oliver wants to stay like this all day, but he knows that's impossible.

"You made it up to me." Felicity whispers as she pulls back slightly, she misses being full of Oliver already.

"I would do it a hundred times over." Oliver breathed, and it's the truth.

"I know." She winks and grabs her pink gown and slips it on.

"You're working today?" Oliver asks as he finds his clothes.

"Mm..Seven til midnight." She nods and fiddles with the sheet. She wants to ask if she'll be seeing him, but she knows she shouldn't. She doesn't want to appear to be desperate.

"Okay." Oliver nods, what else can he say? "Felicity, how old are you?" Oliver asks, it was a question that had been burning in his head since he met her.

"I'm 22." Felicity answered with a smile.

"So young." Oliver sighed. "You could be doing so much…"

"I know, and I will. This isn't forever for me, Oliver. I have a future plan." She said defensively.

"Sorry...I just…" Oliver looked at her biting his lip. "I didn't mean…"

"You don't seem to be complaining that I'm here Oliver. This is the second time you have fucked me." She said bitterly.

"I know...I…" Oliver looked down, this really wasn't where the conversation was supposed to be going. He got dressed quickly and grabbed his wallet, he handed her another $200, and hesitated before handing her his number. "If you wanted…"

She took it and sucked her lip. She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she didn't like that he was judging her. "Kay." She whispered and that was all she said and he walked out quickly after that. Regret hanging between them both.

-x-

Oliver punched the punching bag hard. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Felicity was none of his business. He was a client and she offered him a service. He didn't have the right to ask her personal questions, or to make her feel uncomfortable. Yes, this morning when they had been cuddling and being playful he thought there might have been a bond between them, but if there was then he had definitely broken it, and he was sure he had crossed a line by giving her his number. He really hadn't known what he was thinking. Maybe he was just desperate for that companionship, wanting to be close to someone that he hadn't even thought about her and what she wanted. The thought made him punch the bag harder. He was desperate for something to go down so he could have a fight and let his anger out, but until something happened the bag would have to do.

-x-

Felicity walked downstairs, an odd feeling running through her. She had been so horrible, so blunt towards Oliver; surprisingly it had made her heart feel heavy and hurt in her chest. What happened between them did that count as a fight? Her job was to please the men that visited her, not to have fights with them. Oliver was just being caring, she realised that as soon as the door had closed. He hadn't meant to upset her. Felicity didn't think Oliver could ever deliberately want to upset or hurt anyone. She had wanted to text him, but she didn't know what to say. It was a rule that they don't get too personal with clients, it's how relationships happened and that was something Jared would never want. But she had found herself wanting to tell Oliver about her hopes and dreams and why she was doing this.

Felicity was so distracted with her thoughts of Oliver she hadn't thought of what her boss - Jared - would say about spending the night with a client.

"Good to see you have finally woken up." He comments shortly and she knows by his tone that she's in trouble. Something she had never really been in with him before. "You had your client all night... Three of your regulars were waiting."

"Sorry... I... We lost track of time..." Felicity mumbled. There was no way that she could tell him that she wasted time doing nothing at all.

"You wasted time?" He growled pushing her back against the wall. A tight hand around her neck making her look at him. "Tell me did he pay extra for your time?" He spat.

"He gave me a tip." She stuttered. Not liking where this was going. He had never done this to her before. Never scared her. When she first started a client wanted to spank her - a naughty daughter father role play he had been itching to try out. Felicity naive and innocent had admitted to Jared she had never been spanked before. So he had spanked her. Showed her it was fun and she would like the pain. He had been right in all aspects. But this... His hand on her neck his body pushing against hers, she had no where to run even if she wanted to.

"You owe me $1000 for the clients you missed last night. Did he give you a tip to cover that?"

"N-no he didn't." She whispered.

"I want the money by today or tomorrow it will be doubled. Because I am a nice man I will help you." He said and brought his hand to her cheek, stroking her face as though it was made of China. "Mr Rodgers is looking for a new pet today. He has had yet another fight with his wife and I think you fit what he needs perfectly."

"Yes sir." She whispered knowing that Mr Rodgers liked to hurt the girls he was with.

"It's at 6. You will spend the day on the floor." He said and kissed her head. "You're one of my good girls felicity. Don't let this happen again."

-x-

Felicity fell into bed, tears pouring down her face. Her back was covered in blood and cuts. Mr Rodgers had whipped her so hard she was sure she had passed out during it. When it was over Jared had looked at her, she thought maybe he looked a little guilty but he made no sign of showing that emotion other than telling her to take the night off and to go to bed. Felicity grabbed her phone and the paper Oliver's number was on and fell asleep texting him. _'Sorry for being a bitch. F x'_ She was asleep before he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Felicity woke up with her phone tucked under her chin, she groaned as she sat up knowing she would have the print of her phone on her face. She rubbed her chin and yawned, as she stretched her back screamed out in pain and the thoughts of yesterday came flooding back to him. _Tied up against a wall. Body cold and shivering. Mr Rodgers laugh as he brought the whip down against her back. Being called a slut. Useless. Pathetic. Pain and blood dripping down her back._ Felicity wiped her eyes, she hadn't realised she had been crying until she felt the tears fall down her face. She picked her phone up and opened her messages. She vaguely remembered waking up as her phone beeped on her pillow and sending texts back and forth to Oliver.

' _Sorry for being a bitch. F x'_

' **You wasn't. I stepped over a line and I am sorry for that. You okay? Oliver x'**

' _Been better. U?'_ Felicity inwardly flinched as she saw her text talk, yes she had been tired when she had sent them - she still really doesn't remember this conversation at all - but that isn't an excuse. She's delighted to see that Oliver texts like an adult and not an excited teenager.

' **What's wrong? x'**

' _Client...rough. not the good kind.'_ Felicity was shocked to see that she had been so honest with him. What was wrong with her?

' **Felicity... '**

' _Don't Felicity me. :('_ Emoticons. Really? Felicity shook her head.

' **Sorry. I just worry about you. You're so beautiful, and I can tell that you're clever, you could be doing something amazing with your life. You could be in a relationship with someone who adores you and wants to take care of you, not for your body.'**

' _You seem to like my body...'_

' **I do. You are beautiful. When i came to see you for the first time, I just wanted a quick fuck. I was angry and tense and needed to let go. I had never been to somewhere like that before. But seeing you there. You're the reason I came back. I don't like the thought of you hurting because of some client.'**

' _All part of the job. Missed a client last night. Had to make it up to Jared. I'm okay. Big girl. Tired girl. Night Oli.'_

' **Next time, ask me for the money to make it up to him. Please? I'm sorry. Goodnight Felicity, x'**

Felicity sighed as she read them. Honesty was something she wasn't used to. Growing up she had never really been that honest with her mom, or how she felt that her dad had passed away, or how she felt that her mom was so quick to replace him with anyone. And she had never thought she would be so honest with a client. But being honest with herself she knew that she didn't think of Oliver as just another client.

-x-

"This is crazy." Oliver grunted as he pulled his hood off as he walked into the foundry underneath the club. John put his hat on the side and nodded. "Something is happening I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" John asked, he was always amazed with Oliver's intuition when it came to what was happening on the streets of their corrupt City.

"All of these drug deals, they're happening quickly, their hectic and in haste. Something is scaring them away, something that's not me."

"You think there's another player on the streets?" John frowned. This always ended badly.

"I think there's something." Oliver sighed. "Why don't you go home, it's been a long week."

John nodded, knowing they both needed to let their bodies rest. At least while they could.

"I'll see you later man." John said before picking his things up and heading out.

Oliver sighed and slumped down onto his chair. Through the busy week he hadn't had a chance to see Felicity, every time he had planned it the computers would go off and all thoughts of the beautiful blond behind the red and black door was pushed away. He looked at the clock, he still had time to go and see her tonight. With a determined smile he pulled on his jeans and a sweater before heading back out.

The club is packed tonight, there seems to be a show on and Oliver looks to the stage wondering if Felicity is amongst the girls dancing on the poles. Oliver doesn't know if he is happy or disappointed that she isn't. The idea of the men in the room watching Felicity makes him feel sick and jealous. He walks to the bar and finds Jared, as he sees him he can't help but think back to what Felicity had said to him, she had to go with someone who was rougher than she liked to pay him back.

"Ah back again." Jared said with a smirk. Oliver wanted to rip it right off him.

"I want to see Felicity." Oliver said already reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"I'm afraid that she is completely fully booked tonight." Jared said. "I have a few other girls available…"

"No thank you. Felicity knows what I need." Oliver said and stared at him. "I am aware I kept her later than I should have last week. I couldn't find you in the morning to pay you extra." Oliver handed him over $500, hoping it would mean that he would not give Felicity any extra clients just so he couldn't see her.

"Thank you. I am afraid that she is still busy tonight. She has some regulars. As you know she is very pleasing. A favourite of mine and a dozen others. So you will have to fight for her time here."

"Don't worry I like fighting. I'll come back another day." Oliver growled and walked away, his palms itching to punch Jared's face.

Oliver walks home and slumps on his bed, all he wanted was to see Felicity, to make sure she was okay, to hold her, kiss her, make love to her. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and bit his lip, they hadn't spoke since last week. Oliver read through the texts and sighed, she was probably busy.

' **Hey… O x'**

' _Hey yourself stranger… Find someone else to please you?'_

' **Never...It's been a busy week, for us both?'**

' _Not as fun busy as when you're here...'_

' **I came to see you tonight...Got told you were with someone.'**

' _I was...Older male… Let's just say his stamina is in no competition with yours...booked for 2 hours and within half an hour he was done. Leaving me mildly turned on and all alone...'_

' **Oh well isn't that a shame...'**

Felicity was laying on her recently changed bed, she had no clients for the rest of the evening and had changed into a crop top and some shorts, she was planning on having an early night, she had told Jared she would cover a girl who was sick tomorrow on the floor before her clients came in. She was still trying to make it up to Jared for losing him money. But then Oliver had started to text her, and she realised just how much she missed him. Every time her door opened she had hoped it was him. Obviously she was good at masking her disappointment. But now they were flirting via text messages and it felt so normal, and she couldn't deny that it was turning her on. Everything about Oliver had that effect on her though so she didn't know why she was surprised.

' _Isn't it just...'_ Felicity didn't know what possessed her too but she switched her phone to camera phone and took a picture of herself looking up at the camera with her best come get me eyes, making sure her top was just low enough to tease. She sent it and felt a bubble of excitement building in her stomach. This was everything she had missed out on as a teenager.

' **Beautiful as ever...'** Oliver was surprised when he got the picture, but it was a good surprise. She really was perfect. Staring at the picture he felt his boxers tighten a little and sighed, oh how much he wished that she was with him right now. But maybe a few harmless texts could be just what he needs. **'Tell me...What did the man do to get you mildly turned on?'**

Felicity smirked as she got the text back, she knew that this was going to be fun. She squeezed her legs together as she replied. _'He ran his hand between my legs, against my ass, told me I was a good little girl...'_

' **Do you like being a good girl Felicity?'**

' _I like to please...'_

' **Do you want to please me?'**

' _Yes!'_

' **Yes what?'**

' _Yes please!'_

' **Take off your clothes. Now.'**

Felicity bit her lip and then did as Oliver had said, she knew she could easily lie and tell him that she was naked, but she didn't want that. She wanted to please him, but mostly she wanted to have some fun. Instead of replying she took another picture of her laying on the bed, in the picture you could see she was naked, but she had put a hand over herself as she took it.

' **Touching yourself already?'**

' _Maybe...'_

' **Stop.'**

Felicity groaned but pulled her hand away a little reluctantly, she gasped as her phone started to ring. Texting was one thing, but she was desperate to hear him say the words to her. "Have you stopped Felicity?"

"Yes." Felicity says, she's surprised at how breathless she sounds.

"Good girl." Felicity grins at that. Hearing Oliver call her that just makes her feel good inside. "You have no idea what you make me want to do to you.."

"Tell me." Felicity pleads.

"I want to kiss you against the wall. Pin your hands above your head. Tie you up. Kiss every inch of your body, keep you on the bed for hours, teasing you, bring you closer to the edge with every kiss, every touch, just to push it back again…"

"Oh…" Felicity whimpered, she could feel how much Oliver's words were getting to her, and she couldn't help but put a hand between her legs.

"Felicity." Oliver groaned. "I said stop it. You're being naughty. Do you need to be punished?"

"Maybe." Felicity giggled. There was that excited teenage feeling back.

"Stop touching yourself. Now. You haven't done anything to deserve it yet."

"Sorry." Felicity whispered and stopped straight away.

"That's okay, now, what would you do if I was there right now?"

"I'd do whatever you asked me to. Please you. Kiss down your body, take you into my mouth, suck on your dick so slowly and hard, look up at you, make sure you knew I would do anything…"

"Mm, that's a good girl." Oliver couldn't help it now, but he had his hand around himself and was slowly jerking himself off, something he very rarely did. "Touch yourself, let me hear you…"

Felicity didn't hesitate before he started to rub her clit, she could feel how wet she was, how wet she was because of Oliver. Listening to his moans, he's getting off because of her, it makes her feel even wetter. Felicity doesn't know how long they please themselves on the phone, it feels like forever and it feels like a split second before he's telling her that he's going to come, wishing it was inside of her. Felicity whimpers at that and it brings her closer. She listens to him release, and she pictures how hot he must look in his bed, sweaty and dishevelled. Felicity comes hard and she can hear Oliver moaning as he listens to her.

"You're a good girl Felicity." Oliver says and Felicity can tell that he is smiling.

"Mm." Felicity just says lazily and pulls her duvet over her more, she feels a little embarrassed about what has happened.

"Meet me tomorrow for breakfast?" Oliver blurts out and Felicity wonders if that was what he was supposed to say or not?

"Okay." Felicity says, and she doesn't have to think about it at all. She wants to see him. She misses him. Another feeling she was having to get used to.

"Good. I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver." Felicity whispers before ending the call and she drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Felicity wakes up a little confused. Her first thought is why is she naked. It's very rare for her to stay naked after a client had left. She always like to shower and change her sheets. As though she is trying to make herself feel clean again, feel normal. Then it came back to her. The phone call. The way Oliver had made her feel. She blushed when she realised the smell of sex that lingered in the air was all hers. She sat up keeping the sheet around her waist and grinned to herself. Phone sex with Oliver had been fucking amazing. Then she remembered he had asked her to meet him for breakfast and she had said yes. Why oh why had she said yes? She grabbed her phone to check the time and butterflies danced crazily in her stomach. 1 new text from Oliver.

'Hope you had a good night sleep, I sure did! Still on for breakfast? I'll be at the blue moon cafe at 10. Hope to see you there. Oliver x'. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was almost nine.

'Just woke up. Will be there for 10 or just after. X' She sat up and headed to the bathroom to shower, all she could think about was what to wear.

Oliver had woken early, a smile on his face as the thoughts of felicity flooded through his mind. If he didn't stop himself soon. He knew he would end up falling for her. And fast. He was looking forward to breakfast. It was so etching he used to do a lot. Breakfast at a nice cafe. The little things like that he had missed most when he was on the island. Sometimes when it was a late night and they were both beat and hungry, he and John would find a cafe and recuperate over a fried breakfast. It wasn't much but to them it was a way they could feel normal, as though they were up early to go fir a day at the office. And not just getting in from a night of fighting bad guys on the city; one wearing a black balaclava the other a green hood with an arrow. Yes, normal was something they sometimes both desperately craved. But at least john had Lyla, Oliver sometimes felt as though he didn't have anything left outside his life as the arrow. But he knew that was a selfish thought. He had Thea, he truly would be nothing without his little sister. Could he class it as having felicity now too? He knew what the answer was. But he knew what he wanted it to be too. As his phone went off signalling felicity had sent him a reply, he opened it and couldn't help but smile. Breakfast with felicity was on. With that he headed to get ready.

The blue moon cafe was tucked away down a side street. It was quiet and intimate and as she walked in Felicity instantly loved it. She didn't care what the food was like here, it was already one of her favourite places. She walked in wearing tight black jeans and a pink blouse, her hair up in a high pony and her glasses on, her feet in a pink pair of heels to match the top. "Felicity," Oliver called as he spotted her, he had chosen a booth in the back and walked over.

"Hey," felicity smiled. She was a little unsure how she was supposed to greet him. We're they friends to hug? Were they just casual enough to shake hands? Lovers to greet with a kiss? Luckily she didn't have to ponder it too long because Oliver had walked over and pressed a gentle chaste kiss to her cheek. Felicity smiled feeling a lot more at ease and followed him to the booth.

"I'm glad you came." Oliver smiled. "You look beautiful with glasses," he said with a shy grin. He hadn't known why he said it, he had just felt like he had needed to and that it was the truth. Felicity was beautiful.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat down, she tried to hide the wince as she leant back against the booth. Despite it being over a week ago, any extra pressure on her back hurt. Her clients were mostly all on the bottom these days, not that they really minded.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, his brows furrowing with concern.

"I'm fine," felicity promised. It was pretty much the truth anyway.

"You... Okay." Oliver nodded reluctantly, he didn't want to start a fight. She had only just sat down after all.

"Thank you." Felicity breathed, glad that Oliver had not pushed it. She knew if he had pushed a little more than she would have broken down and told him what had happened. And she knew his reaction to that really wouldn't be good.

"Nothing to thank me for. Now, what are you going to have? The coffee here is amazing and so are the pancakes."

"I'll take your word for that and have coffee and pancakes." Felicity grinned. She wasn't much of an eater. Jared insisted the girls eat healthy, no one really wanted to visit a girl who didn't, but other than insist they eat healthy there wasn't really any space there to cook well balanced meals.

"I'll go up and order." He stood up and as he walked past her he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Felicity smiled at that and found herself missing his touch. She looked around the cafe and wondered what onlookers thought they might be. If only they knew that she was a working girl and he was one of her new favourite clients.

Within minutes Oliver was back. "Sandra will be over in a minute with our coffees."

"Sandra?" Felicity smiled. "I take it you come here a lot?"

"Occasionally. If work allows it," Oliver smiled.

"what do you do?" She asked curiously.

"I'm work for the justice department," Oliver replied easily, it wasn't technically a lie was it?

"Sounds boring," felicity teased.

"Well it has it's moments." Oliver chuckled. "What do you want to do? I remember you saying you don't always want to be In the..."

"Entertainment industry?" Felicity offered with a smile and Oliver laughed. Felicity thought the sound was beautiful. And she desperately craved to hear it again. "I'm working to get money for college. I want to go to MIT."

"That's great." Oliver smiled. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Don't worry Oliver, I'll be around to fulfil your needs for another year at least. I have enough for my first year, but I don't want to go until I can say I have both years paid for. Just I case I don't get the money in time."

"That's understandable." Oliver nodded. A silent question hanging in the air - wasn't there any other job she could do?

"I know what you're thinking..." Felicity sighed.

"Psychic as well as beautiful?" Oliver smiled trying to ease the tension.

"Funny. But seriously... I like what I do. I like the company, I don't get hurt. My clients for the most part are nice. Yes sometimes I have moments that I hate it. I do things that I don't like. But a job is a job. I'm smart enough to do something else. I could get a job as an intern in an IT department in a flash but I just needed to do it this way."

"Can I ask why?" Oliver asked gently.

"My dad passed away when I was fifteen. He was my best friend. He taught me everything I know about technology and computers and I miss him every day." She looked down, but felt a rush of warmth run through her as he squeezed her hand on top of the table. "My mom didn't handle it well. She moved on quickly with various men... Wasn't home at all and she hated that I would spend my days moping over my laptop." She chewed her lip between her teeth and Oliver couldn't stop staring at it. He would do anything to be the one chewing that lip. "I didn't dress to my mother's taste, I was a little darker in my teenage years." She smiled inwardly. "I know that what I am doing now wouldn't exactly make my mother approve, of course I know she wouldn't want her only daughter being a prostitute." She whispered the word, Oliver thought maybe he heard disgust in her voice. "I can't really explain it, but surprising I like wearing what I do, and I feel like my mom would at least be proud of that…"

"I understand." Oliver said. "I know what it's like when your parents have ideas for you, or how they want you to be, and you know when you can't do exactly what they want but find something a little close?" Oliver thought of his dad, how he had told him to defend the city, to make everything right. He wondered what his dad would think of him patrolling the street in a green hood with a bow and arrow.

"Thank you." Felicity said smiling gratefully. It was weird getting everything off of her chest like this, even weirder to be doing it with someone like Oliver.

"Nothing to thank me for." Oliver assured her, giving her hand another squeeze.

Felicity smiled as Sandra brought their food and coffee over. They both thanked her and took a moment to take a sip of their coffees. "You were right, this is amazing." Felicity smiled as she looked down appreciatively at her stack of pancakes.

"I'm glad you approve." Oliver smiled.

A few moments passed between them in a comfortable silence. It was weird, strange but amazing at how comfortable and easy this was between them. To both of them it felt as though they had known each other for months. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Felicity asked as she ran her tongue across her lips making sure she didn't have any maple syrup over them. Oliver smiled, completely engrossed in watching her.

"I'm on call with work. So that means a lot of waiting around." Oliver said. Truthfully it was a pretty accurate lie. He and Diggle were tracking a few dealers just waiting for them to go to their supplier so they could cut out everyone involved.

"Sounds exciting." Felicity smiles and takes another bite of her pancake.

"What about you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm working the floor from four today." She nodded. "A few dances, maybe a few drinks if I'm lucky." She smiled.

"Working the floor?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lap dances, getting men to spend money at the bar…" She nodded. "A girl called in sick, I don't normally do it. Jared says he likes to keep me where I make the most money."

"Jared is your…"

"Manager." Felicity smiled. "He's good to me. He took me in when I was eighteen. Didn't make me do anything other than work the bar for six months."

"He...Sounds like a great guy." Oliver said, he couldn't hide the sarcasm.

"Oliver…"

"Sorry. I don't understand. To me...He's just a man who makes women sell themselves…"

"He doesn't force us to do anything." Felicity sighed. "We can't talk about this anymore, because we have had such a nice time this morning and I really don't want it to be ruined."

"Okay, I am sorry." Oliver sighed and reached forward and took her hand again and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Forgive me?"

"Forgive you." Felicity smiled and bowed her head looking so young and shy.

They finished their breakfast talking about little things, it was so natural and easy that neither noticed that they had ordered their third cup of coffee. They were both comfortable enough to stay there talking for the rest of the day, So when Oliver's phone started to beep signalling his tracking device was going off, both of them couldn't help but be disappointed.

"You've found who you're looking for then…" Felicity said as Oliver stared at the phone.

"Huh?"

"It's a tracker…" Felicity smiled. "A pretty out of date one...But I guess that look on your face means you have to go?"

"I'm sorry." Oliver whispered, he reached into his wallet and paid for their breakfast and coffee.

"Don't be." Felicity smiled. "If you're...if you're free tonight, come and see me. I'll make sure I save a dance for you."

"I'll try my hardest." He whispered and leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a soft chaste kiss, it was full of passion and lust and Felicity wrapped her arms around him desperate to keep him close, she didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want Oliver to go. "I'll see you tonight, if I can't make it i will text you." He kissed her forehead before rushing out.

-x-

Oliver sighed tiredly as he fell into the chair at the foundry. Something was definitely going on in the streets. Something was definitely coming. The dealers had met with their suppliers and Oliver heard them talking. They were scared, shaken up, but it wasn't about him. They were scared about something else. They spoke about fires and a masked man, apparently three other suppliers outside of the city had already been taken out. The dealers and suppliers of a new drug that was attracting the teenagers of Sterling City had been taken out quickly and Detective Lance had them in his office within an hour. Oliver had also made a cryptic call asking him about the fires, the Detective said he would look into it and Oliver said he would do it as well.

"I'm heading home." John said tiredly.

"Okay. Thanks." Oliver said. "Tomorrow we will find out who this masked man is…"

"You're not going to spend all night looking?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing I can do tonight. We're both tired." He sighed.

"You have somewhere else to be?" John smiled.

"I...It's probably too late now." Oliver sighed looking at the clock.

"Well It's not too late to try." John smiled. "Whoever this girl is, she's good for you. You could do with a night off…"

"Okay." Oliver nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-x-

Felicity walked through the club, surprisingly she was having a good night, her and a friend were being spoiled by a few rich guys, Jared had said as long as they keep the money coming in then they didn't have to do any other clients. Luckily, the two men were so hammered that they were now chatting to any other girl they saw so she had snuck away to wander around. She was wearing a short white skirt, with a white lace top covering a white bra, Jared liked to have theme nights, and tonight it was 'a little taste of heaven' and the girls were dressed as angels.

"I hope I'm not too late…" Oliver whispered behind her. Felicity turned around and saw him standing there. She couldn't help but grin, as the night had gone on she thought she had missed her chance, that Oliver had been too busy to come.

"Depends...What would you be too late for?" Felicity smiled back.

"I vaguely remember something about a dance." Oliver said, letting his eyes roam over her body. "You look…"

"Angelic?" Felicity winked, giving him a twirl making sure she brushed her body against him as she did.

"Mm. Definitely." Oliver chuckled and placed his hands on her hips.

Felicity smiled leaning against him more, he ler arms snake around his neck as she moved her body to the music. "Come on," She whispered in his ear, letting her teeth scrape against his ear lobe roughly.

"I've paid for you the whole night." Oliver breathed, moving his hands slowly down her back to her ass. "Is...Is that okay?" He asked feeling a little nervous, should he have asked her first?

"More than okay. Let's go upstairs then." She smiled and took his hand and weaved them through the crowd.

As soon as they were in her room she was being pushed against the wall, his lips finding hers in a desperate kiss. She jumped up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She pulled her lips away from his and smirked, loving the feel as his hands squeezed at her ass. "Tell me...you've paid for me the whole night, and what would you want me to do for you?"

"I want to see what's in that little treasure box of yours." Oliver breathed forcing his lips on hers once again, moaning as she let his tongue in against hers. He could kiss her for the rest of his life he decided. Felicity pulled back and nodded.

"Sure you'll find something…" She stepped down and kicked her shoes off watching as he walked towards it. Her stomach doing flips as she watched him look through it. "Found anything you like?"

"Think so." He stood up, holding something behind her back so she couldn't see it. "You do look very beautiful and angelic in that outfit Felicity." Oliver purred, moving forward and capturing her lips in another kiss. He used the kiss to take her by surprise and grabbed her hands and used the rope he had picked from the box to tie her hands together. "I've wanted to do this to you the minute I saw you." He led her to the bed, glad to see she was smiling at his choice. He pushed her back on the bed and made quick work of tying her hands to the posts on the bed. "Fuck you look good." Oliver breathed. He knelt between her legs, just staring at her. The white fabric of her skirt had rolled up a little teasingly showing her milky thighs, her breasts showing ever so slightly through the white fabric of the top and bra.

"Now you have me here...What are you going to do?" Felicity whispered, her body panting a little as excitement raced through her. Oh she couldn't wait for him to do something to her. She could already feel how much she needed him.

"That's for me to know…" Oliver smirked, he leaned down and kissed her hard, loving the way her body responded to his touch. Oliver moved and pressed kisses down his neck and nibbling against the soft skin there. Felicity's breath hitched as he kissed down her neck, going lower to her chest and pressed wet kisses against the fabric of her top. Oliver knew that he was teasing her, knew she was already getting worked up at just being this close to her. He made sure to press his groin against hers, wanting her to know just how much he needed her.

Oliver made sure to kiss every inch of her body before slowly starting to remove her clothes. Underneath the skirt was matching white laced boxers, Oliver smirked as he could already see a wet patch against them. "Are you enjoying this Felicity?" He whispers and runs a finger over her centre.

"Yes." Felicity breaths her hips pushing up against his touch just as he pulled away,

"Don't make me tie your legs down too…" Oliver smirked. "Stay still." Felicity just nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. Oliver pulled the material of her top up and let it hang behind his neck so that he could see her in just her underwear. "White looks good on you." He breathed as he traced his fingers over the material of her bra, slowly letting his fingers trace of her nipples, he loved the way her body bucked forward to her. "What did I say?"

"To stay still." Felicity whimpered. She couldn't remember ever being this turned on. Everything about Oliver was just making her desperate for more. Their game went on for hours, Oliver just kissing and worshipping Felicity's body, he could have made her come at least four times but he had pulled away just before she could find her release. Oliver could have done it all night, teased her, kissed her, licked her, bit her. He knew he could do absolutely anything he wanted to Felicity as she was laying on her back, tied to the bed, completely at his mercy. When Oliver finally pushed into her, he felt more at peace with everything than he ever had before. He untied her hands, knowing how much better this was with her body around his and they built up a hard and pleasing rhythm that made them so close to the edge. "Oliver…" Felicity whimpered into his ear.

"Let go." Oliver moaned and kissed her hard, swallowing her moans as she came hard against him. He fucked her through her orgasm before coming too.

"Fuck that was…" Felicity whimpered and fell back onto the bed.

"Amazing." Oliver grinned kissing her lips softly, he laid beside her smiling. Felicity chuckled and sat up, making Oliver's breath hitch in disgust and shock "Felicity… your back."

"It's fine." Felicity whispered, "Healing."

"It looks sore." Oliver traced a hand down her spine, trying to be careful not to touch the lacerations on her back. "Have you put any soothing cream on it or something?"

"No. I couldn't reach." Felicity whispered. "I'm okay."

"It doesn't look okay. It could get infected." Oliver breathed. "Lay on your stomach. Have you got some cream or anything?"

"In my bathroom cabinet." Felicity sighed defeated.

"Lay on your stomach." Oliver said again. "I'm going to get it."

Felicity just sighed and did as she was told. She laid on her stomach and made sure her sheet was covering her lower back. Oliver walked back in and sighed quietly, Felicity looked so small lying on the bed like that. He would do anything to keep her safe. Anything. He straddled the back of her legs and gently applied the cream. "They look as though they are closing up, you're lucky, any harder and it would have needed stitches…"

"But it didn't." Felicity breathed.

"You were lucky." Oliver said and leaned down and kissed her neck. "I'll come and see you tomorrow and I'll put some more on."

"Okay." Felicity said and sat up wrapping the sheet around her. "I've ruined it again haven't i?"

"Oh Felicity. You haven't ruined anything." Oliver promised, he hated seeing her like this, so insecure, so lost. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "You are amazing, and beautiful, and you do deserve so much more than this, no matter what you say."

"Thank you." Felicity smiled and kissed him softly. "Oh...I nearly forgot." She sounded excited again and Oliver couldn't help but smile. This was the Felicity he was beginning to care so much for. "I created something for you."

"What is it?" Oliver frowned.

"It's a tracking system." Felicity said and handed him a USB. "I had a little spare time this afternoon. The tracker you was using on your phone was old...this one will work at least five times faster with more accurate results."

"You didn't have to do that." Oliver said holding it in his hands.

"I wanted to." She said chewing her lip nervously.

"Okay, thank you." He said and leaned in and kissed her. "I'll text you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Oliver." Felicity said with a smile.

"Goodnight Felicity." Oliver breathed and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oliver is just about to call it a night when his phone goes off. He sighs, he's tired and was really just itching to have a shower and to curl up and sleep for a few hours because with everything that had been going on recently, the dealers and the 'business' men all trying to pack up everything as quick as they could, and not to mention he had been trying to see Felicity whenever he could, but she had been busy, it seemed that Jared wasn't too keen on him, maybe he knew there was something going on between them. Though Oliver couldn't tell them exactly what was going on. He just knew that there was something going on.

"John?" Oliver breathed.

"I'm sorry man we have a fire at one of the clubs in the Glades."

"What club?" Oliver asked, he could feel his stomach turn with panic as he raced back down to the club. He felt his body relax when John named a different club, he was glad that John had said a different club, though he instantly felt guilty at that.

By the time he had changed into his gear and arrived at the club there was already firefighters and police swarming the area. "I can't see anyone out of the ordinary." Oliver said to John over the comms.

"There's an unknown signal coming from inside the club. Police have said that there's hostages inside." John said, he instantly regretted that because the next thing he saw was Oliver using his arrow wire to get through and get in through the broken window.

Standing in the middle of the burning room was a man, he wore a fire resisting suit and had a gun pointed at three girls, who were wearing practically nothing. Oliver knew what the club was, and knew the girls were working girls, and the man that was shot dead in front of them had most likely been their pimp.

"The Arrow!" The man's voice was full of glee and it sent cold shivers down his spine. "Why are you here? These sluts don't deserve your protection!"

"They haven't done anything wrong. You have killed…"

"I have killed those that deserve it!" He shouted back. Arrow looked around trying to work out the situation and finding the best place to get out with the hostages but there was too much smoke for him to see. "Stand in my way Arrow and you will be next."

"I will not stand back and let you kill innocent people." Oliver growled and brought back the bow and arrow. The man in front of him smirked and raised his gun, just as Oliver shot a bow hitting the man in the arm, the young girl fell forward. Oliver leaned down and scooped her up so she didn't fall onto the burning floor, but that was the time he used to get out.

"John he's escaped through the second floor window, can you see him?" Oliver shouted down to the com and grabbed the girls jumping down outside and let the paramedics take them before he ran in the direction the man had ran.

"I've lost him." John said, and Oliver could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I'm going back into patrol, see if he has left anything before the police goes in." Oliver sighed and jumped up to get back in.

"Be quick Oliver, the place is going to fall down any minute." John growled. Oliver ignored him and took another sweep, he saw where he had shot him, and looked down there was a small silver disc, he picked it up and jumped out of the window just as the walls crumbled down. As he jumped down a piece of rubble caught his face and he winced holding his cut cheek.

"Oliver you okay man?" John asked as he drove the van round the back of the club so Oliver could climb in.

"I'm fine. I found this." Oliver sighed and held up the disc. "I found this."

"What is it?" John asked, looking at his cheek quickly as he drove. It was a deep scratch but he was sure it wouldn't need any stitches.

"It's a disc of some sort, I'll see what it is in when we get in." Oliver sighed softly.

"Why don't you ask your girl to? If it hadn't been for her tracker we wouldn't have got here until it was too late."

"I don't want to get her involved…" Oliver said chewing on his lip slightly.

"That's fair enough, but we could do with some help." John said softly. Oliver just nodded knowing it was the truth. "I know we have had this conversation before, but she is really good for you. I haven't seen you this light...in ever."

"Light?" Oliver frowned.

"Almost carefree. I've phoned you a few times and you haven't been at the foundry. You've been with her?" Oliver just nodded. He had had a few miss calls when he had spent the night with Felicity, no emergencies though. They had a hack on each others phone so if it was an emergency it would sound an alarm alerting them of the crisis. Thankfully no alarms had been sounded meaning he could spend uninterrupted time with Felicity. "She brings out this light in you Oliver. I don't know the story between you, but I do know you should keep it going."

"I'm...I don't want to put her in danger." Oliver sighed. "You do know that when people are around me they get hurt."

"Maybe, but I know that if she was around you, close to you, then you would do anything you could in your power to protect her." John said as he parked up at the foundry. Oliver got out of the van silently, his head mulling everything that John had said over.

"Even if you were right...Felicity isn't the kinda girl who i could just be with. She has...other commitments."

"Felicity, good to put a name to the girl that has captured the Arrow's heart." John winked, he walked down to the med bay grabbing some sterile wipes, and some sticky stitches. "What's she like?" He asked as Oliver sat down on the side.

"She's...She's just...Felicity. It's hard to explain." He winced slightly as John dabbed at his cut. "She makes me feel like a normal person."

"You are a normal person, Oliver. Just you know...with a deep secret." Oliver couldn't help but laugh at that. "Other commitments? She's married?"

"Not really. She just has a job that she's dedicated to." Oliver sighed. "My face is fine I don't think it needs that."

"It's just to keep it closed." John says rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't want to scar your face for Felicity now?"

"Well no." He grinned. "She does seem to like it."

John just rolled his eyes and moved away once he was done putting the sticky stitches on. "Do you need me? I promised Lyla I might actually be home at a decent hour tonight…"

"Go, it's fine. I'll leave it run and then probably head home."

"Okay." John said. "Ring me if you need it." Oliver just nodded watching him go.

Oliver headed home and kicked off his shoes and his top, he was ready to just curl up and sleep. He had tried everything in his power to open the disc but there was something blocking it. Everything he had tried just got shut down. He had a quick shower and fell into his bed. He grabbed his phone from the side and sent a text to Felicity.

' **Sorry I haven't seen you in a few days, been really busy at work. The tracker that you made is really amazing. You have a real gift Felicity. Thank you x'**

Oliver smiled at the text and tried not to think about what Felicity might be doing now. Was she working the floor, greeting and drinking with men before giving them personal dances, or was she with clients being tied up to the bed and being fucked by some perverted stranger. Oliver sighed, trying not to think about what Felicity was doing was harder than he thought. So when his phone beeped, Oliver was more than surprised to see that it was from Felicity.

' _Glad it came to good use. It's okay, I understand. And as much as I like seeing you, i get that you can't make it every day...I don't expect it really.'_

' **What if I want to see you every day?'** Oliver regretted sending the text straight away.

' _I'd say that's sweet but highly impractical.'_

' **I know. But doesn't make it any less true. Are you busy tomorrow?'**

' _Actually...no...it's my day off...'_

' **Meet me for lunch?'**

Oliver felt as though he was waiting ages for the reply, in reality it was probably only a few minutes. _'I'd love to. Same Cafe say 12? I'm heading to bed now, not feeling too great. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

' _ **Hope you're okay. See you tomorrow, good night x'**_

Oliver didn't get a reply, he just closed his eyes and fell asleep looking forward to seeing Felicity tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once again Felicity finds herself waking up feeling a little like an excited teenager. She was having lunch with Oliver today. And maybe, just maybe he wouldn't bail halfway through because he had to head to work. She sat up and groaned, she had drunk a little too much last night and had fallen asleep feeling rather sick and sorry for herself. Those feelings were still there but also mixed with an excited adrenaline that she always got when she just happening to think of Oliver.

She showered quickly, it was later than she normally liked to have just woken up on her day off butane she deserved a little lie in. Once dressed she debated over what to wear. She always felt like she wanted to impress Oliver. Which considering just how many ways he had seen her with no clothes on was pretty much a mute point. Deciding finally on a pair of tight white skinny fitted jeans and a red blouse and heels she curled her hair over her shoulders and pinned half of it up. Grabbing her bag she headed downstairs.

"You're up late sweetie, how's the head?" Jared asks softly.

"Hurting a little but I'll survive." She grinned at him. Since she had been whipped by Mr Rodgers, Jared had started to be extra nice to her. Always asking if she was okay and even giving her extra days off. Felicity wasn't too sure if it was because of how badly mr Rodgers had treated her of it was because deep down Jared knew she wouldn't be there forever and was trying to hold on to her a bit longer.

"Good, you have nice plans for your day off? It going to the library to read even more computer and science books?"

"You know me so well." Felicity grinned. "Got a few errands, but yeah probably spending time at the library."

"Well I'll see you later." Jared gave her arm a gentle squeeze and Felicity smiled heading out.

Oliver was at the cafe already and Felicity smiled through the window when she saw him. Oliver stood up and when she walked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself." Oliver smiled and waited till Felicity had sat down before sitting down himself. "How are you feeling? You mentioned last night that you weren't feeling too great…"

"Oh I'm...A little hungover to be honest." Felicity said with a sheepish grin. "I don't normally drink that much and when I do...I suffer for it."

"Well I know just what to order to help you with that." Oliver smiled and took her hand over the table. When Sandra walked over she smiled at Felicity as though they were long lost friends. Felicity smiled back; she liked that. It felt so homely here, she knew that this was probably one of the reasons why Oliver seemed to like here so much.

"Okay. I have faith in you." Felicity teased giving his hand a soft squeeze. Oliver ordered for them both, something about Joe's special morning breakfast and Felicity just grinned watching him, there was something hypnotic about him. Felicity could watch him all day.

"What?" Oliver grinned when he saw that she was watching him

"Oh, nothing." Felicity blushed, there was that teenage girl feeling back inside her stomach. Though this was a little different than any childhood crushes she had in the past. This felt real, felt amazing, though she knew it shouldn't really be. After all they weren't really a couple. They were...Well Felicity didn't really know what they were.

"So, your day off today? What are you going to do with it?" Oliver asked, he couldn't hide the flirtatious tones from his voice and Felicity grinned at hearing them.

"Well that depends on how good this lunch goes." Felicity winked causing them both to laugh. Both believing that eachother's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. "I don't really have any plans." She said after a while. "My days off are normally spent in the library or a coffee shop playing on my laptop…"

"Well if you want we could spend your day off together?" Oliver said softly.

"I'd like that...haven't you got work to do?" Felicity asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Well I am on call. If there is something urgent that happens I will have to leave, but other than that...I could be all yours if you want that is?"

"Sounds great." Felicity beamed and tangled their legs slightly under the table. "So what exactly did you order me?"

"Something for the headache." Oliver smiled and squeezed her hand, he loved the way Felicity's hand fit in his. So small and delicate.

"Good." She winked and looked up at him, reluctantly she pulled her hand away as Sandra put two mugs of coffee on the table. Felicity put a few extra sugars in hers, rolling her eyes fondly as Oliver shook her head at him. This felt so natural, as though they had done this a thousand times. "This tastes better than I remember." Felicity smiled.

"Always does." Oliver chuckled. "I think it's all part of the magic here." She nodded, taking another couple of sips of hers before putting it back down.

"Do you think this is weird?" Felicity asked, she wasn't too sure what she meant by her question. What part of this was weird? She didn't really know.

"I think that if people knew...then yes they would find it weird. But right now, here with you, I can't think of anything that has ever felt so...right."

"That's what I was thinking." Felicity smiled and bowed her head. "Do...Do you regret this?"

"No." Oliver said gently. "Do you?"

Felicity was quiet for a few minutes. She could tell that she was making Oliver nervous by taking so long but she had to think this through. "It's...No. I don't regret meeting you." She finally said. "I just wish...It was in a different way."

"I know." Oliver said and took her hand again. "But I know you, and I know how strong you are, how sweet and perfect, and...amazing." He grinned. "I wouldn't change that."

"But you wish that it had been somewhere normal like in a coffee shop or a dating website or something?" Felicity laughed.

"Maybe, but there's no point in wishing for other things. We need to work with what we have."

"I like the sound of that." Felicity smiled.

Their food came and Felicity moaned appreciatively at how good it tasted. Oliver had been right this lunch had been perfect for making her feel better. They spoke about everything and nothing and when they finished they ordered another mug of coffee each neither wanting this moment to end.

"So, has the lunch gone well enough to spend the rest of the day with me?" Oliver smiled as he paid the bill.

"I think it might just have." Felicity smiled standing up and holding her hand out. "Lead the way…" Oliver took her hand and walked out of the cafe. Holding hands outside with Felicity was a feeling he could not describe. He just knew that it was a feeling that made him happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

Oliver's apartment was small and hardly lived in. He spent most of his time at the foundry, but sometimes he needed a place away from it all. "This is nice." Felicity grinned as she looked around. Oliver smiled and stood behind her, helping her out of her jacket. He couldn't help but lean down and press a soft kiss against her neck making her shiver against him.

"What do you want to do?" Oliver smiled and took her hand again and led her to the living room.

"This might sound a bit weird and boring, but...can we maybe watch a film?" Felicity asked, there was an almost nervousness in her voice that made Oliver's heart melt.

"Sounds perfect to me. I don't have that many but my collection is there, I'll see if I have any snacks." Oliver pressed a kiss to her cheek, letting her know that watching a film wasn't a bad idea and he could tell she got the message of the kiss by the smile she gave him in return.

When Oliver returned he raised an eyebrow at the film choice Felicity had chosen. "What it was in your collection." Felicity grinned, she had taken off her heels and placed them neatly at the edge of the sofa, and was sat down with her legs crossed. Seeing her shoes on the floor in his apartment he couldn't help but feel like it was all very domesticated.

"Yes, I think it was a gift." He chuckled and kicked off his own shoes and placed some snacks he had found at the back of the cupboard on the small table in front of them and sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I like batman." Felicity smiled. "Well I used to when I was a kid…"

"Yeah?" Oliver grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear and laid back so she was more comfortable against him and he smiled back at him.

"Yes. I think it was because a crush in school was called Bruce, and every time he turned down an opportunity to play in the sand with me my dad would tell me that he was off saving the world…"

"How old was you?" Oliver chuckled.

"Fifteen?" Felicity laughed. "I was about four or five I think." She said and hummed quietly at the memory.

"Your dad sounds like he was a great man." Oliver said carefully.

"He was," Felicity breathed and curled up in his arms more and smiled as they both started to watch the film. Throughout the film Felicity would make comments about the technology saying how different it would be if they used technology that actually would help them, and Oliver laughed, it was really cute and he loved hearing Felicity take the piss out of a film. It was like she was finally acting her age. But every time she mentioned technology he thought about the disc that he was still trying to figure out how to open it, knowing that inside would be clues on how to stop the new threat in Sterling City. He wanted so desperately to ask her to help, figured she would probably be able to open it within an hour, but he didn't want to make her a threat. Getting her involved in this would only do that.

"Oliver…" Felicity whispered turning in his arms.

"Hmm?" Oliver shook his head smiling and looked down at her.

"You spaced out. It's finished." Felicity said gently, and ran a hand gently across his stubbled cheek. "Where did you go?"

"No where, I'm right here." Oliver breathed and leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. He loved the way she always knew what he needed, she melted against his and pressed her lips against his in a slow sweet kiss. Felicity decided these types of lazy kisses with Oliver were definitely her favourite. "Want to watch the next one?" Oliver asked and trailed a hand slowly down her back.

"Can we?" Felicity beamed.

"Anything you want." Oliver said and sealed his promise with a kiss.

"I know I'm technically not on the clock...but well if you wanted to do more than watch films then we could. I mean...I wouldn't charge…"

"Felicity." Oliver chuckled. "I didn't ask you to lunch or ask you to spend time with me to have sex. I mean… Yes sex with you is breath takingly amazing, but I am having a nice time just being here with you." He said and played with her hair softly.

"Okay, thank you." She smiled and tucked her legs underneath herself as Oliver put the second film in. Before sitting back down with Felicity he grabbed his blanket from his room and tucked it around them both and kissed her hair. "This is nice." Felicity breathed.

"It is." He smiled and took her hands under the covers and kissed her lips again. That's how the two of them spent their evening. Lazy kisses and films before they fell asleep in each others arms.

-x-

Felicity woke up feeling a little uncomfortable. She stretched her legs and groaned when the hit the arm of the sofa. She felt beside her and felt a pang of emptiness both on the sofa and in her heart. Oliver wasn't there. She sat up and stretched her back and pushed all of her energy onto her legs and stood up not surprised to feel a slight ache in her body. She looked around and saw the snacks they had eaten had been cleared away and an extra pillow had been put on the sofa. Felicity smiled and walked around the small apartment until she found the kitchen which is where Oliver was.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Oliver asked without turning from the stove.

"Okay, we stayed on the sofa all night." She said. "My legs are a little achey."

"So are mine, but it was another great sleep with you." Oliver smiled and turned and looked at her. "Even first thing in the morning, you still look amazing."

"Shut up." Felicity laughed and tried to calm her curls down. In the end she just resulted in tying her hair in a loose ponytail.

"I think I might have a spare travel toothbrush in my bathroom, do you want to shower?"

"Yes, please." Felicity grinned. "Are you going to join me?"

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Oliver smiled and led her to the bathroom.

Felicity had never had shower sex before. It was something that had never really thought she would like. Small spaces made even smaller with another body, but with Oliver it was perfect. They shared soft kisses, as hands explored each others bodies. Oliver had kissed down her neck as his fingers worked inside of her, slow but hard pushes as he was knuckle deep inside of her. The feeling of hot water running down her body had made it even more erotic. The sounds of water hitting the shower floor blocked out the moans as her first orgasm hit her. Oliver wasted no time in picking her up and holding her against the wall, using the new position to push inside of her. Felicity pushed down against him, her nails scraping so perfectly down his back as he built up a steady rhythm inside of her. Oliver came hard kissing away both of their moans as Felicity rode out her second orgasm. Once the water began to go cold and their mouths almost numb from kissing, Oliver washed her body and it was the most sensual experience Felicity had ever had in her life. If her legs weren't feeling like jelly from the amazing shower sex, she was sure she would have went straight for round three.

"I think I like showers even more now." Felicity hummed as she draped herself in a towel.

"Oh yeah?" Oliver chuckled wrapping one loosely around his waist. He loved the way Felicity's eyes ran over his body, taking him in as though she couldn't get enough.

"Mm." She nodded and dried her hair and pulled it back into a bun. Oliver walked over and kissed down her neck slowly making her whimper quietly against him.

"I can't get enough of you." Oliver breathed and ran his hands down her back to her ass, rubbing his hands over the towel and pushing her against him even more. "What are you doing to me, Felicity?"

"The same thing that you're doing to me." She whispered back.

Oliver was about to kiss her again but he heard the door open and close. "Oliver?" John's voice called out. Oliver sighed and looked down at Felicity.

"Get dressed, I'll finish up breakfast." He said and stroked her cheek. "You can put some of my clothes on if you want and put yours in the wash." He added. "Coming John." He shouted and then showed Felicity to his room, pulling on a pair of boxers and sweat pants and grabbed a tee before heading out to John.

"Didn't realise you were entertaining man." John winked when he noticed the two plates Oliver had set out for breakfast.

"One of those might have been for you…" Oliver laughed.

"Then I'm just in time." John joked back.

"Is there an emergency?" Oliver asked, praying that the answer was no.

"No. I thought we could try again to have a go at this." He held up the disc. "If it's a bad time…"

"Is that a nano disc?" Felicity asked as she walked in, she had one of Oliver's tees on and a pair of his boxers, her clothes in her hand to put in the wash. "Those aren't due to come out for another five years." She couldn't help but hide the excitement from her voice.

"I wish I could tell you." John said with a small smile.

"Sorry for interrupting." Felicity added quickly chewing on her lip.

"It's fine. This is John." Oliver smiled and pressed a hand to the small of her back. Felicity smiled leaning back against his hand.

"Hi John, I'm Felicity. It's nice to meet you." Felicity leaned over and held her hand out, John took it shaking it with a smile. "Oliver soap?" She smiled and turned to the washing machine. "You got anything you need to go in?"

"Yeah…" Oliver smiled and grabbed his clothes from the bathroom and put them in and kissed Felicity's hair, he couldn't help but be close to her. He really didn't care that John was looking at them and smiling.

"So...Nano Disc?" Felicity asked rocking on her feet. "Can I see?"

"It's work…" Oliver said running a hand through his hair.

"Well okay, but I have been looking up on them. They're kinda hard to understand…"

"Okay." Oliver chuckled. "You want my laptop?"

"I bring my own to the party." Felicity said and headed out to the front room where she had left her bag.

"I like her man." John beamed.

"Yeah… me too." Oliver sighed as she came back in. She set her laptop up on the table and looked at Oliver. "Yes?" Oliver grinned.

"You haven't asked me or your friend if we would like a coffee…"

"Oh." Oliver chuckled. "Would you like a coffee?" He smirked at her.

"Three sugars." Felicity hummed and crossed her legs on the chair as she started to type away at the computer.

"I'd love one too." John grinned. "And some of what you're cooking."

Oliver just rolled his eyes and finished cooking and started the coffees. Within ten minutes Felicity was swearing quietly under her breath as her fingers typed a little harder on the keys. "Felicity…" Oliver said softly.

"Aha!" She cheered and looked up in triumph. "There's some heavy fire wall on this thing. Lucky for you my firewalls are better." She grinned. "It's all coded, I have a few programs I can run on it though."

"Thank you." John said. "Me and Oliver have been trying to just open it let alone crack any codes."

"Well…" Felicity laughed.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and put the food in front of her and removed her laptop. "Food then laptop." He said and kissed her hair.

"Mean." Felicity smiled but started to eat. "So how do you two know each other?" Felicity asked John.

"Work." John said assuming that was probably the best bet.

"Ah the justice department." Felicity nodded.

"What about you two, how did you meet?" John asks.

"At a club." Oliver says softly.

"We danced." Felicity hums around the coffee mug. Oliver looks over at her with a small smile, his foot gently rubbing against hers making her smile even brighter. They finish breakfast chatting comfortably together. Oliver is surprised at how easy it is for Felicity to talk to John and is so glad that his friend likes her, he tries not to think about what might happen if John found out how they really met.

Once breakfast is finished Felicity grabs the laptop back and after another half an hour of pressing keys somewhat aggressively Felicity manages to crack the codes and calls for Oliver and John's attention. "It's a map. There's some locations highlighted…"

"What type of locations?" John said as he and Oliver walked around and stood behind her.

"Those are the clubs and alleys that have already been hit. He's crossing things off as he goes." John says pointing to the names on the map.

"That's great work Felicity, thank you." Oliver breathed and leaned down. Felicity scanned the map and her heart felt heavy when she saw her club on the list. Oliver noticed and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "We need to take this back to the office… I'll come and see you tonight okay?"

"Okay." Felicity said and leaned up pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Show yourself out okay?" Oliver said and Felicity just nodded and watched as they went.

Felicity sighs as she sits back down on her bed, she has a few hours before her first client comes and she pulls her laptop out. She had saved everything that she had taken from the disc onto her laptop. She figured she probably shouldn't have but curiosity had always been something that got the better of her. She looked at the map and found the next place that was highlighted, a quick hack online and she had managed to get the camera footage of the club up. "Just a boring looking club." Felicity sighed after five minutes. It was a club known for junkies and dealers to go and make quick deals, she knew from the news that a lot of OD's happened at this club but police had been nowhere near close to putting an end to it. As Felicity was about to close it down she saw movement on the screen.

The Arrow had jumped from a rooftop into the alley of the club and called the owner out, a middle aged man with a rounding stomach and a balding head walked out. Felicity instantly grimaced at his appearance as she fiddled with the laptop so she could get sound to the footage.

"Something is coming for this club." The Arrow's voice was deep and dark and sent shivers down Felicity's spine. He seemed different to the man that had saved her. Darker, angrier. Though he had been rather angry when he had saved her too, but this was...different.

"What do you mean?" The owner's voice was shaky and weak and just as off putting as he looked.

"The man who burned down the Katz 're next on the list. Shut it down or everyone in the building will burn."

"Are you going to make me?" He spat.

"This is just a warning. If he comes to you before I can stop him he will not give you a warning, he will kill you."

"I'll like to see him try." The man spat and walked back into the bar. The Arrow reached for his bow as if he was going to shoot him to stop him from leaving but he tapped at his ear piece.

"What?" He growled. Felicity didn't hear what was said on the coms but watched as the Arrow made his way to a black van at the end of the alley. Felicity frowned and paused the image and zoomed in. She recognised the driver, it took her a few minutes to make the image clear on the screen and when she saw him she gasped. John. Oliver's friend. She pressed play on the footage and caught a glimpse in the reflection of the side mirror of the van. Though his eyes were covered in a green mask, Felicity recognised the mouth that she had spent the night and morning kissing, and the stubbled cheek she had ran her fingers and lips over. Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Oliver was ready to punch something. Considering he had spent the past one and a bit weeks doing nothing but that, he would have thought that he would have had enough of using his knuckles to let out his aggression. But no. Something was wrong with Felicity. The night of their lunch date, Oliver had gone over like he had promised her for Jared to say that she was busy all night and all day the next day. Oliver had grunted at that but nodded and came back the next night to be told the same thing. At first Oliver had thought that maybe she was just busy, there had been days before we he couldn't get in to see her because she was so popular...but he just had this feeling in his gut that there was something more to this. He had tried texting and calling but had just gotten to her voice mail.

"Oliver what is wrong with you?" John sighed as Oliver stormed his way into the foundry. John couldn't help but be reminded of a stubborn toddler. Maybe that was what Oliver was like before he was lost on the island. If that was the case than John was glad he didn't know that man, he was all but tempted to punch the mood out of him.

"She's not returning my calls or text." Oliver sighed and slumped down on his chair.

"Ah girl problem." John said and sat down. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. I haven't spoken to her since we had lunch…" Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I know that she is busy with her job...but she always texts me back."

"Just give her time. Lyla sometimes go MIA for a few days just to get her head straight."

"Okay." Oliver sighed. "I'll...I'll do that."

"I haven't you seen you like this over a woman, Oliver." John smiled. "You like her huh?"

"I do. But...I don't think we could ever be any more than what we are now." Oliver sighed, the truth really hit home.

-x-

Felicity couldn't sleep last night. She sat up on the laptop and tracked what the Arrow was doing, it wasn't that hard considering she had the map of all of the locations that he would be visiting. Over the past week she had been researching everything the Arrow did, everything Oliver did. He had killed a lot of men. Yes, from what he could tell they were bad and needed to be stopped, but killing them? The City had always been a dark and depressing place to live at times but since the Arrow made his appearance it was as though it had tripled. Maybe that wasn't fair, Felicity thought. He was a man trying to do his City proud, trying to stop it from being corrupt, maybe it wasn't his fault that a lot of people had an issue with him. Of course something like that will attract more attention towards him. Felicity sighed, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it all. Was that someone she wanted to be with? He had already tricked her into helping him, what if someone came and hurt her because she had helped him? Did he even think about that? Felicity sighed and put her laptop back under her bed and headed downstairs.

"That client keeps coming back…" Jared says as she walks down to the communal area.

"W-what one?" She asks though she already knows the answer.

"Tall, dark and broody." Jared smirked.

"I don't want to see him. Please, Jared…"

"I've told him you are fully booked, which isn't exactly a lie you are." He said and watched her closely. Felicity nodded, she had a feeling since she kept on turning Oliver away and he was such a high paying client, Jared has just filled her books up with anyone. "Has he done something to hurt you?"

"No, It's not that. He's...He's just getting clingy." She breathed. "I don't want to see him, okay?"

"Okay, Felicity. You won't have to see him."

"Thank you." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Jared smiled and rubbed her back softly.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "Now go and make us some money."

-x-

Oliver growls loudly as the tracker goes off yet again. "Where is it this time?" He said loudly as he pulled his hood up.

"Club Kamikaze." The words sent a cold shiver down Oliver's spine. Felicity.

"Let's go. Now." He shouted and was already out of the foundry before John had pulled his coat back on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Felicity is walking back up to her room when her phone starts to buzz. She frowns and pulls it out, her heart skipping a beat; it's the trace she had been running for Oliver...for the Arrow… "That can't be right." She breathed to herself. Club Kamikaze, the club she worked and lived at was at the end of the madman's map, the Arrow had been working his way through the map warning the owners and dealers off, threatening them, she thought bluntly to herself. Threatening them with pointy arrows until they gave in to what he was saying. He had got to almost the end of the map before the crazed man had hit another target… but now that crazed man that had a fetish for fire was at her club. She looked around frantically trying to calm down so she could think of what to do. No doubt Oliver, well, the Arrow would be on his way now to stop him. Him and John were always quick to a scene. Deciding she wouldn't let any of her friends or co-workers hurt she started banging on the doors shouting for them all to leave. At first nothing happened but she had barged into rooms shouting that they were being robbed and everyone needed to leave, that seemed to get their asses moving. Once she was sure that the floor of girls who lived there was clear she headed to the club. Nothing seemed to be happening, but she saw him straight away. He was lurking in the shadows, if she hadn't been desperately searching for him she would have missed him. She looked around trying to find Jared, but she couldn't see him. The man, so tall and so scary in the shadows started to move, he was playing with something in his pocket. A weapon? She looked around, she needed to do something. The music was getting louder as she tried to think of something, making her head ache and her heart pound loudly in her chest. Spotting a fire alarm, Felicity rushed forward, "Please please let this work." She breathed and smashed the glass causing a loud, ear piercing alarm to go off in the club.

The feeling of relief didn't last long, as she watched the crowds of men and women race for the door someone grabbed her by her throat, pinning her body to him. "Don't move!" The man from the shadows had appeared in the middle of the club. Felicity tried to turn to see who had a hold of her but she knew instantly that it was no one good. Of course the crazed man had followers. They all did.

"This one set off the alarm." His voice was dark, dirty, it made Felicity feel sick as his fingers ran over her cheek. "I recognise her as one of the whores that work here."

"Well she'll be an example to the rest." The man walked over to her and Felicity tried so desperately to stay calm. Oliver would come. She had to believe in him. Oliver would come and he would save her. Just like he had done at the bank.

-x-

"What the hell is going on?" John frowned in confusion as at least fifty or so people had ran out of the club. He parked the car and Oliver rushed out, John followed quickly. "Who got these people out? He doesn't give warnings…"

"Felicity she's still in there Jared. Please…" Oliver's head snapped to the corner where a girl wearing nothing but a red bra and panties was desperately trying to get Jared's attention.

"Felicity…" John frowned.

"Get these people as far away from the building as possible. Call Lance. If this place blows…" John didn't have time to get a word in, Oliver had already made his way into the club.

Oliver didn't have to look far to find Felicity. She was in the middle of the room, being held by the throat, she had been struggling and had a bleeding nose as a result of it. "Let her go Christopher!"

"Ah you have found out my name!" The man's voice was excited, high pitched and shrill and Felicity was terrified just at the sound of it. This man had killed, how could he sound so...so happy about it all?

"I know all about you." Oliver said trying to calm down and look around. "I know that your daughter was an addict…"

"She was forced into drugs!" Christopher, such a normal name for such a mad man. "Her life was taken from her…"

"You were too engrossed in your work as a doctor that you didn't realise your daughter was struggling! She was addicted to drugs and you didn't help her. The life she led of prostitution and drugs killed her in the end and you were too late to save her!"

"They killed her...I vowed not to let anyone else die at the hands of this City's disease. I will be the cure."

"You are killing innocent people." Oliver spat. Through keeping him distracted he had spotted four armed men that were part of his following. Men who perhaps were in the same position as him? Oliver didn't care. Right now one of those men had such a tight grip on Felicity's neck he could see the bruise forming.

"They are not innocent. They are tainted with the sickness." He pointed at Felicity and raised her hand to her face. Felicity shouted out in pain and her eyes found Oliver. She didn't look scared, Oliver could see the fire and braveness in her eyes and he couldn't be more proud at her. He nodded discreetly at her and she nodded back, she trusted him, whatever his plan was he knew she would go with it.

"I will not let you kill anymore." Oliver snarled. "If you don't move away from her now, I will kill you."

"But you don't kill anymore do you, Arrow? You lost your game!" Christopher was pacing now, looking around the room with a wild fire in his eyes. "A year ago I thought you could be the one to save us, to save us all. But you lost your game. You're weak!"

"So weak that it is you that has five men at your side," Oliver said making sure that John was aware of it. "This ends now." Oliver said drawing his arrow in his bow.

"You're right. It does." Christopher reached into his pocket pulling out a lighter. "I can make this place a house of flames before your bow even reaches me."

Felicity looked at the lighter in his hand and at the men who had slowly started to pour gasoline around the edges of the walls. If the lighter fell, he was right, this place would be in flames. "Do you think this is what she would have wanted?" Felicity hated that her voice was shaky, she wanted to be strong.

"I think my daughter would want to be alive." Christopher flicked the lighter shut and turned to Felicity. "Don't you whore?"

"I think any girl that turns to drugs when her father is in the medical profession is screaming out for help, and all you are doing is spitting on her memory."

"You know nothing." His hand was brought down again and the lighter forgotten. Oliver didn't waste any time, he used his anger as a distraction and shot out his bow hitting two men at a time through the leg making them fall. Before Christopher could say another word the only man left to help him was the one who had his arm around Felicity and Oliver was certain he would be the next to fall.

"This ends now!" Oliver screamed and Aimed his bow and fired, hitting the man who had his dirty hands on Felicity square in the shoulder and he fell down to the floor and Felicity ran to him, standing behind Oliver she held her burning throat. Christopher went to take the lighter again but Oliver shot him through the hand, and went over and kicked the lighter away and knocked him out with his bow.

"Are you okay?" Oliver turned to Felicity who was helping everyone out. Oliver held his breath waiting for her to turn to him, he had missed her so much.

Once a majority of the people were out Felicity turned to him, her face as bruised as her neck but she still looked so beautiful to him. "Are you okay?" Oliver repeated, his voice changer not hiding the concern from his voice.

"That's twice you've saved me." Felicity whispers walking over to him. Her body has finally stopped shaking and she wonders if it's because she's standing there with Oliver.

"Always." Oliver whispered. He wanted so desperately to reach out to her. It had been over a week of not seeing her, speaking to her, not touching her. His body was craving some form of contact. "You're hurt. You need a hospital."

"I'm fine." Felicity breathed. "I… I need to go." Felicity whispered looking down, being this close to him, her body was screaming at him to hold her, she needed to be close to him but she couldn't. Oliver, the man she had most definitely fallen for was the Arrow. A man who had killed, a man who put his life in danger every day, but a man who had now saved her twice.

"You need a doctor." Oliver growled.

Felicity turned and smiled softly at him. "I'll see one. I promise." She took a shaky breath but reached out and took his hand. "Thank you...Thank you for saving me, Oliver."

Oliver tensed and looked at her. "How…"

"I might be a whore, but I'm not a stupid one." She said quietly. "I need...I'll come and find you when I'm ready, okay? Please just give me space."

Oliver just nodded, he wanted to tell her that she's not a whore, that she is perfect and beautiful but before he could even find the words to say she was gone, leaving him alone once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Oliver paces the foundry, his heart and head hammering. All he could think about was Felicity. Felicity, the girl who had charmed her way into his heart without even trying. Felicity the girl he paid to sleep with repeatedly. Felicity the girl he would do anything for. Felicity - the girl who knew his secret.

"Oliver will you just calm down!" John said snapping him out of his thoughts. Oliver turned looking at John with an angry glare. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Felicity...She knows about me. About...Who I am." Oliver slammed his fists down on the side sighing. "She...She knows Diggle, and she hates me for it."

"Oliver, I don't think that girl could ever hate you." He promised, and he meant his words. From what he saw of Oliver and Felicity, he knew they had something that wouldn't easily be torn apart. "She needs time... "

"That's what she said." Oliver grumbled. "I'm not the most patient person…"

"No you're not. But you'll give her the time that she needs or you will lose her forever."

"And If i giver her too much time? I'll lose her anyway." Oliver looked down, the words hurting his heart more than he could ever imagine.

"She works at the club…" John said grabbing a bottle of vodka from the wooden trunk between the computers, he grabbed two glasses and poured them both a generous portion. He had a feeling that they would both need it after this conversation. "That's how you met?"

"Yes." Oliver said through gritted teeth. "I've never done…"

"I'm not judging you. You needed something… no questions…"

"I was stupid to go to a place like that. It goes against everything that I believe in. I just...But then I saw her, and it was like she was just what I was looking for her. I hadn't planned on going back, but I couldn't help myself."

"You're a man Oliver, you get lonely and you have needs. Maybe there was another way you could have...but let's not talk about that." He took a long mouthful of his drink. "The truth is you fell in love…"

"Love is...I'm not good at being in love." Oliver sighed. "And she'll never feel that way about me. Not now that she knows…"

"I wouldn't put too much thought on that. You saved her. Twice. That counts for something. She was eager to help when she thought you worked in the justice department. It wasn't much of a lie. She knew you were the Arrow, yet she still had the tracker didn't she? That's how she got everyone out of the club before anything went down. She knew it was you she was helping…"

"She's just a nice person, she didn't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Maybe, but I think it's a little more to that. At lunch that day, you didn't see how she was looking at you."

"I didn't?" Oliver sighed, pouring himself another drink as his glass emptied.

"No. You didn't." John said gently. "Now, you need to stop brooding and just get some sleep." John knew that Oliver would probably not listen to his advice but that was all he could do. He had a feeling Oliver would be okay.

-x-

Felicity didn't know what she was doing. Her hands were shaking at her sides and she gripped her duffle bag a little tighter as she stared at the buttons on the wall. It took her less than 10 minutes to crack the code and the large steel wall slid open. Hesitantly she walked downstairs, her flat shoes stepping lightly on the metal stairs.

"I thought you would have had a perimeter alarm or something…" Felicity said as she walked down into the foundry.

Oliver who has sat up once he heard said alarms go off and watched with an amused, yet nervously excited smile as Felicity cracked the code on the door. "I didn't see a threat when I saw you busting our code."

"I...You know...You're not really that hard to find." Felicity breathed as she put her bag down at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to him. "I mean...Once you know the Arrow is Oliver Queen and he owns a club and you know you track his cell phone." She said nervously, chewing her lip between her teeth, she was very much aware of how Oliver was watching her and released her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Oliver nodded slowly. "It's been a rather long two weeks…" Oliver whispered and looked at her. "You're leaving?"

"I am." Felicity nodded. "I...I'm going to MIT."

"That's great Felicity." Oliver breathed reaching out and taking her hands, he was pleased that she didn't flinch away. He gave them a gentle squeeze before linking his fingers with hers. "I'm...I think that's great."

"Great?" Felicity chuckled softly. "It's far away…"

"I think distance from Sterling City is a good idea right now for you." He said gently.

"Because I know you're secret?" Felicity breathed.

"No...because it's a dangerous place here." Oliver let go of one of her hands so he could bring it to her cheek and stroked her skin. "You still have a little bruise."

"I'm a strong girl, Oliver. It'll heal." She promised, covering his hand with hers. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"I'm glad you didn't." Oliver whispered.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about you," Felicity said standing a little closer to him so that her body was pressed to his. Oliver closed his eyes, taking a sharp breath as he feels her against him.

"Thank you," Oliver said pressing his lips to her forehead. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned forward into him more. Cupping her cheeks, Oliver tilted her face up and pressed his lips to hers. She responded back instantly, their lips pressing against one another, her hands moving around his neck, one hand holding him in place as the other moved against his hair, nails scraping slightly against his scalp. Oliver moaned against her lips and grabbed her hips pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Is...Are we alone?" Felicity whimpered as Oliver's hands started to knead against her ass.

"Yes." Oliver said pushing her hard against one of the desks, he didn't care about what went crashing to the floor. All he cared about at that moment was just how good it felt as Felicity rocked her hips against his. Her lips found his neck, teeth scraping against his skin and she bit down, sucking a mark into his stubbled skin. Moaning, Oliver pushed his hands up Felicity's back, pulling the black tee-shirt she was wearing up and throwing it to the floor. His nails scraped down her sides pulling her up even more. His hands dipped lower, hands fumbling swiftly he undid the button and zip of her jeans and ran a hand teasingly over the waistband of her panties. He could already feel how much she wanted him, just like she could feel how much he needed her. He rocked his hips into her, she could feel his thick length against her thighs. He pulled her up into a standing position and pushed her jeans away. Kneeling on the floor he pressed soft kisses against his thighs, loving the way she shivered against him.

"Oliver…" Felicity whimpered, her hands in his hair, eager to see where his mouth was going as his tongue mapped along her thighs and teased over her black panties.

"Shh." Oliver whispered as his teeth nipped against her thighs. Slowly he pulled her panties down, he smiled up at her before he slowly kissed around her lips, his mouth ghosting just over where she so desperately wanted it to go. He dipped his tongue against her clit, watching as she steadied herself on the desk. He could tease her for hours, he loved the taste of her, loved the moans every sweep of his tongue made her make. Slowly, he ran a finger around her hole before gently pushed in, his mouth sucking hard on the clit and pushed his finger in and out. Felicity moaned loudly as she rocked her hip. "Oliver... " she moaned pushing his head, she didn't know if she wanted him to do more or to stop. "I need…"

Oliver grabbed her hands with one hand and pinned them to her side as he continued to use his fingers and his mouth to please her. Teeth scraped over her clit as nails scraped against her sweet spot, soon she was bucking into him so desperately, her orgasm ripping through her as she moaned his name. Oliver lapped her all up and stood up, his trousers and boxers being pushed down as he did so. Felicity grabbed his head and pulled his mouth on hers, kissing him hard and moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. "I need you in me." Felicity moaned. "Please Oliver."

Oliver nodded and grabbed her hips holding her up against him and pushing her against the nearest wall. He continued to kiss as her as he pushed into her, her legs so tight against his waist as she rocked her hips down against him. Felicity dug her nails into Oliver's muscular arms and kept pushing down against him. She was so full of Oliver yet she still wanted more. Still needed more of him. Felicity moaned, her head arching back against the wall and Oliver used that to get to her neck, kissing, sucking, biting, marking. Felicity whimpered into him as her walls tightened against him. Neither one of them could hold on much longer. They were so close. Oliver pushed his lips against hers one more time before they both came together moaning each other's names as they did.

"Do you really have to go?" He whispered as Felicity pulled on her top.

"My train is in an hour, I've already missed two." Felicity chuckled and turned and kissed him soundly. "I...I've got some stuff for you."

"Oh?" Oliver said raising an eyebrow. He watched with a smile as she bent down to grab her bag. Within a few minutes there was a laptop on the table and some USB's and other devices. "What are these…?"

"These are different systems you could use that will help your...help the Arrow. On the laptop is a facial recognition system, all the CCTV systems in Sterling City are on there too...just type in the zip codes and bam they should all be there." She grinned.

"You didn't have to do this." He said softly.

"I wanted to. I'll...I'll be gone a year...I probably don't really need the second year." She grinned. "But I will be back, and...maybe I could help you."

"Help me?" He frowned.

"Well I'm not going to put on any leather and roam the City with a stick or anything like that…"

"But you look good in leather." Oliver teased.

"But you could do with a bit of tech help. And I could be that girl." She beamed at him.

"In a year." He nodded.

"If you need me you have my number." She said and pressed a kiss to his lips. "And even if you don't need me… you have my number." She winked.

"Felicity...Thank you." Oliver whispered and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with as much love and as passion as he could find.

"The guy was wrong you know. You're not failing this City. You're helping save it." She stroked his cheek. "Just...Don't let the City take you. I don't want to come back and not recognise Oliver the broody man that came to the club, I don't want to just see the Arrow, okay?"

"I'll try." Oliver whispered and they kissed again.

Felicity smiled and took a quick look around the foundry. "Yeah...When I get back we'll have your training mat right in front of my computer...because you know how good you look topless." She winked and put her bag on her shoulder. Oliver just chuckled and walked her out, sighing as she disappeared with one last kiss.

Sitting back on his chair Oliver sighed quietly. Felicity was gone, but she was going to come back and maybe things could be...something? Oliver stared at the green suit and sucked on his lip. He would continue on as the suit and try his hardest to save the City, maybe he would lose himself along the way but he knew he would always have someone to bring him back. He didn't just have the city to fight for, he had Felicity. And to him that was all that he needed.

The End

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported me along with this little story of mine. I'm proud that I continued it this long as I have a tendency to give up on my multi-chapter stories. I have left it a little open incase I want to write a sequel when Felicity returns, but I have got other ideas dabbling in my head and I want to see where they take me!**

 **Please let me know what you liked/disliked about this story :) xx**


End file.
